<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rum and Voyages by hataru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001762">Rum and Voyages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru'>hataru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Mutual Pining, Mythology - Freeform, Pining, Pirate Reader, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Stealth Crossover, Vaginal Sex, You don’t have to watch the movies to understand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10/12 drunk sex</p><p>—By the time he’d finished his third — fourth, fifth maybe? — tankard of rum, Trevor had an idea. One of those really shitty ones that seemed brilliant in his head, but were actually very fucking bad. The type that kept him up at night, groaning in misery as he tried to drown the cringe worthy memories in cheap beer. And despite knowing that, guess what? Trevor, the ever masochistic bastard, did it anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trevor Belmont/Original Female Character(s), Trevor Belmont/Other(s), Trevor Belmont/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rum and Voyages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to the late train, choo choo</p><p>warnings in the tags!</p><p>kept it vague on terms of the mc’s name so this could be interpreted as both a reader and oc insert.</p><p>the list is already full, but if anyone wants to suggest a character they would like me to write about in the future you may go to my tumblr (bakustark.tumblr.com) and drop an ask!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Trevor quickly lowered his tankard, as to not choke on his drink, his shoulders shaking with laughter. She shot him a grin over her own tankard, eyes crinkled at the corners, and continued with her tales of fantastical creatures and half mad sailors. Listening closely, he gave up on thinking of the warmth on his cheeks as an effect of the countless drinks they’d shared. His eyes trailed over her body, taking in the short curls falling over her forehead and framing her face, peeking out from under the leather tricorn on her head, and the coat hiding the womanly curves of her body. </p><p> </p><p>She reached up to wipe away the tears of laughter from the corner of her eye and his gaze landed on a pink scar peeking out from under her sleeve. His grin faltered and he put his tankard down. She followed his eyes, “Ah, that.” She pushed the sleeve of her coat up to her elbow to reveal the P burned into the skin of her inner forearm, just above her wrist. “I got this one in Africa, off the coast of Ethiopia. They don’t appreciate pirates that much, but they let us go because we got rid of their sea serpent problem.”</p><p> </p><p>He reached out to run the pad of his thumb over the fresh scar, something pinching in his chest at the thought of the rest of the scars hidden under her clothes. The life at sea was dangerous, more so for a woman under the guise of a sailor looking for adventures in uncharted waters. If anything were to go wrong, a mutiny or an attack, they could execute her right on the ship and toss her body overboard— <em>women anger the sea</em>, pirates would say.</p><p> </p><p>“When’s the next voyage?” Trevor found himself asking, swallowing past the lump in his throat. He didn’t actually want to know, but anything was better than imagining her public execution. </p><p> </p><p>She cleared her throat and pulled away from his touch to curl her fingers around the tankard of rum. “We part at morn.” She replied, eyes glancing briefly at the men gathered at the other side of the pub, laughing amongst themselves and singing drunkenly. She leaned forwards, lowering her voice, “There are rumors about Calypso taking a human form somewhere beyond the Atlantic.” </p><p> </p><p>Trevor’s brow furrowed, a sceptical look taking over his face, “The <em>sea goddess</em> Calypso. From the stories you lot sing about when you’re <em>drunk</em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“Aye.” She took another gulp of ale. “You don’t believe me? I thought you were a Belmont. Didn’t Belmonts know about these things?” She continued, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned at her, “We kept tabs on things we could actually <em>see</em> and <em>hunt</em>, not a sailor’s twisted mythology.” Trevor shot back and gave his empty tankard a disgruntled look.</p><p> </p><p>She huffed and slid her drink over to him, which he gladly took with an enthusiastic sound coming from the back of his throat. “I stopped wondering what was a myth and what was not after I was dragged off the ship by a siren.” She pointed out, absentmindedly rubbing her neck with a small grimace. Their conversation continued, talking about his own misadventures on land involving more than a few bar fights and the occasional run-ins with Night Creatures. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing as grand as defeating a sea serpent the size of a ship and fighting cannibalistic natives, but entertaining nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>By the time he’d finished his third — fourth, fifth maybe? — tankard of rum, Trevor had an idea. One of those really shitty ones that seemed brilliant in his head, but were actually very fucking bad. The type that kept him up at night, groaning in misery as he tried to drown the cringe worthy memories in cheap beer. And despite knowing that, guess what? Trevor, the ever masochistic bastard, did it anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Trevor leaned forwards, tilting his head to press his lips against hers. She went still, gasping softly, and he closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to meet her shocked gaze. Her lips were soft and plush and tasted like the sweet, high quality rum they were sharing, which she’d brought from one of her trips (he’s forgotten where, more distracted with looking at her mouth than listening to her description of the making of said stolen rum). </p><p> </p><p>After a moment of savoring what was most probably the first and only time they would share such an intimate contact, Trevor pulled away. He opened his eyes, his heart in his throat, and looked at her hesitantly. She was staring back at him, her eyes wide and her lips parted in surprise, “Trevor…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Trevor croaked, voice thick with emotion. There was the distinct burn of tears in the back of his eyes, the rum making him more sensitive than beer ever could. “Fuck, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have—”</p><p> </p><p>He was cut off by the pirate leaning over to catch his lips, cupping his face with a warm hand. A shudder racked his spine and the sound he uttered against her mouth was something like a sob of relief, his own hands coming up to touch her face. There was a sharp whistle soon followed by hollering coming from the other side of the bar, and Trevor was distinctly relieved that the arrival of the crew had make every person in the vicinity fuck right off while the owner cowered in a corner or else any outsider would be wailing and screeching in horror at the sight of him kissing another “man.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a blur after that, they stumbled up some stairs — tripping more than once — before he was pushed down on a soft surface, tilting his head up to keep their mouths together. Bed, it was a bed, when did they move to the bedroom? Trevor groaned in dismay when she pulled away from him, his hands going to her hips to drag her closer. She put her hands on his shoulders to stop him, her lips glossy and kiss swollen. Inside his trousers, his cock twitched. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold on,” She breathed, half sprawled on his lap, putting a finger up— which looked a tad blurry to him. “Are you sure, Trev? We’re,” She swallowed thickly, blinking hard. “We’re drunk, more you than I, but drunk nonetheless.” </p><p> </p><p>Was he sure? What kind of question was that? He’s waited <em>years</em> for this moment and he was not gonna pussy out just because he was a little drunk. (It was nice of her to ask first though.)</p><p> </p><p>Trevor rolled his hips, pulling her down against him and the delicious drag of his clothed cock against her crotch made him groan. “Please don’t make me wait another bloody two years for an opportunity like this— I’ll fucking die.” </p><p> </p><p>She let out a small, breathless laugh, pressing their foreheads together with a crooked grin. “Alright then,” She murmured and kissed him again, deft fingers unbuckling his belts and discarding his weapons to the side of the bed. He was clumsier, hands shaky with need and fumbling with her own belts. Trevor let out a victorious little grunt when he let her own weapons fall to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>He latched onto her throat, kissing and biting until her skin turned red and started to bruise. Her hat was thrown somewhere behind her along with her coat and his cloak. She snuck her hand under his shirt, her appreciative moan vibrating against his lips as her hand slid up the hard muscles of his abdomen. Trevor let go of her flesh with a wet <em>pop</em> and leaned back to help her take off his shirt, eagerly lifting her white billowy shirt over her head after unbuttoning her vest. </p><p> </p><p>His hands immediately went to her breasts when they were out of their bindings, fondling the soft flesh as he prepped kisses on her collarbone. She sighed softly in pleasure, arching into his hands and rocking her hips against his. Trevor groaned into the valley of her breasts, “We need to lose these pants.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aye aye, cap’n,” She uttered, stumbling a bit as she got to her feet and kicked off her boots to shimmy out of her pants. Trevor had to tear his eyes away to follow her example instead of gaping at her body like an imbecile. She threaded her fingers into his hair and slanted her mouth over his, brushing her tongue over the seam of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor gladly parted his lips, grabbing a hold of her hips and turning them around to cage her against her bed. She slid her hands down his back and dug her fingers into the firm globes of his ass, tugging him closer to grind her wet slit against his flushed erection. He cursed against her mouth, hooking an arm under her knee to position himself against her entrance. He pressed his forehead against his, staring into her eyes as he slowly slid inside her. </p><p> </p><p>They groaned simultaneously when Trevor finally buried himself to the root, her walls hugging his length. “Holy shit, Trevor,” She gasped, her eyelids fluttering at the intense feeling. </p><p> </p><p>“You feel so <em>good</em>,” Trevor groaned, slowly pulling out and rocking back in. </p><p> </p><p>“Trevor, go faster, luv.” Her accent slipped in, thick with arousal as she squeezed his ass with her hands. Trevor hunched over her, letting go of her leg in favor of wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her neck to muffle his moans as his hips took a punishing pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind his back, and one of her hands left his arse to grasp onto his hair. </p><p> </p><p>The wet, sinful sounds of his cock sliding in and out of her cunt reverberated around the room, along with the constant smack of meeting flesh. That, and the wonderful sounds of pleasure slipping past her lips, made him grow even harder inside of her, a steady string of precum drooling from his tip. The telltale tightening of his abdomen informed him of his approaching orgasm, much too soon for his liking, but he was too worked up to even attempt to delay the inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>He snuck a hand between their bodies to rub quick circles on her clit with his fingers, grinding his hips harder against hers. She cursed, her fingers tightening their hold on his hair and her legs trembling around him. “Come on, sweetheart, come with me,” Trevor panted against her skin, driving his hips harder against hers. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, Trevor—” She whined, throwing her head back into the pillows and shuddering violently.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he groaned loudly as her walls clamped down on him. “Fuck, fuck, I love you,” He babbled, ducking his head to bite down on her shoulder to muffle his loud moan when his orgasm ripped into him. Trevor held her close as they shook from the intensity of their climax, his release painting her fluttering walls. </p><p> </p><p>Exhausted, he rolled onto his back and hugged her to his chest, breathing hard. The pirate pressed soft kisses over the scars littering his pectorals and gently caressed his abdomen, uttering quiet praises against his skin. Trevor pressed his cheek against the crown of her head, his eyes growing heavy from exhaustion. His tongue already felt heavy in his mouth and it was growing harder to stay awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay,” He muttered in a tired slur. She stopped, but he continued, “Don’t leave me again.” </p><p> </p><p>She sighed deeply and raised her head to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth. “Go to sleep, beautiful, it’s late.” He heard as his eyes fluttered shut.</p><p> </p><p>Waking up alone wasn’t much of a surprise, but the ache in his chest was still present as he got dressed and left the inn. Did he really think that she was going to abandon everything she knew for <em>him</em>? The drunkard son of a dead excommunicated family? What a joke. Trevor ran a hand down his face and stepped out of the building. He paused at the sound of quick footsteps and turned to see the object of his affections jogging in his direction, holding something in her right hand. Her leather hat was gone, replaced by a faded red bandana. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning, luv!” She greeted quickly, making a b-line for the black horse tethered to a tree. “I was just going to wake you.” </p><p> </p><p>Trevor gaped at her as the pirate got on the horse after checking the pockets tied to the saddle. “You— you’re still here?" He breathed in shock, his heart racing in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You asked me to stay didn’t you?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and a crooked grin, taking the reigns in her hands and glancing in the direction she came from again. “Well, luv, we should get going before they notice I stole a horse, most of their coins and this,” She gestured to the little box hanging from a string, which she put around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>A grin of his own took over his lips and he got on the horse, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin in her shoulder. “And that is?”</p><p> </p><p>She opened the little box to reveal that it was a compass, the red needle spinning in a circle. “It points in the direction of your heart’s desires— it could’ve helped the lads find Calypso quicker, but I’m sure they’ll find a way.” She said with a chuckle and Trevor watched, intrigued, as the compass pointed South. The pirate hummed and turned her head, pressing a quick kiss against his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He’s not embarrassed to admit he <em>melted</em> right into it.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled back with a content hum and the needle spun again before pointing West. She grinned at him, “We have our heading.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! My fucking horse!” </p><p> </p><p>“Go, go, go, go—” She snapped the reigns and the horse took off in a sprint. Trevor tightened his arms around her waist and threw his head back with a loud laugh as the owner started running after them.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You damned pirate!”</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>has someone been watching the potc movies again? maybe. was this trashy? yes. do i want to make a fanfic of this? also yes.</p><p>—alternative title: She’s a Pirate</p><p>thanks for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>